the resistance
by lucifer thinks I'm kawaii
Summary: .
1. chapter 1

"Rise and shine" tweek heard a voice yell out from his cell door. He sat up in his bed (if you could even call it a bed) he yawned while whipping the crust out his eyes.

He stared at the guard who was holding some freshly new clothes and his daily medicine

"It's time for your meds mr.tweak"

Tweek frowned at the thought of taking his medicine.

The guard held out his hand with the pill in it and tweek took it putting it into his mouth pretending to drink his water. The guard handed him his new clothes

"Shower time mr.tweak so make your way to the showers and remember not to dilly dally boy the showers are on a strict time period"

After the guard left tweek quicky spit out the pill that he kept in his mouth into the toilet and rinsed the rest of the taste out with his water.

He grabbed his new clothes and started heading out through the corridor to take his shower.

On his way there he could hear two guards talking

"So they say another one of the inmates escaped down in sector seven last night."one of the guards said tweek hid behind the wall trying to sneakily listen to the conversation

"Really? Again?"

"Yeah I think it had something to do with that damn group what did they call themselves? The resistance?"

"Yeah that's it. Those damn idiots but who was the prisoner that escaped?"

"They said it was prisoner number 9 eric cartman"

"Really? Well damn they can have that one I heard some guards that worked down in sector seven talk about how much of a nuisance that man was. He talked alot to. Maybe he'll be the reason the resistance decide to blow their heads off just so they won't have to be bothered with him"

"Yeah that way we won't be bothered to track them down ourselves"

'theres a group of people who helps break people out of this place?' tweek thought to himself

Tweek could feel someone grab him by the shoulder he quiclky jerked back

He was staring face to face with the guard that was giving him clothes frim earlier

"What are you doing? I though I told you to hit the showers"

"I uh...i-i was just"

Tweek couldn't even get his words out

His stomach was doing backflips and his uneven breathing wasn't doing anything to help the situation

"Get to the showers now don't make me tell you again"

Tweek nodded and quickly made his way to the showers

"I swear the food here just keeps getting more and more unbearable to eat" kyle said picking at his meatloaf he tossed down his fork and let out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms sitting back in his seat

"I swear I can't take another day in this hell hole" the readhead said. He looked at tweek who sat across from him. kyle could tell the blond was lost in thought about something he didn't even acknowledge the readhead

"Dude tweek are you alright?"

Tweek didn't answer him So kyle waved his hand in front of the blond

"Hello tweek come back to the land of the living"

Tweek looked at kyle

"S-sorry kyle I was thinking about something"

"About what?"

Tweek looked down at his bowl of soup swoosing his spoon around in it

"I overheard the guards today talking about someone escaping last night"

"Oh yeah cartman the resistance took him last night"

"You know about the resistance?"

"Well yeah"

"W-what can you tell me about them?"

"I mean I really don't know much about them foreal I only know that they break people out and all that. But there is another group that does the same thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah the guards called them runners it's a group ran by..." the redhead stopped

"R-ran by who?"

"By stan. He escaped like i don't know a year ago or something I remember him telling me he was breaking out and he wanted me to break out with him, but that was to risky tweek So I didn't go but at least I know he made it out okay but I don't know where he is now or even if he's okay. But I really hope he is"

"Sounds like this stan really means alot to you"

Kyle nodded

"Yeah" the redhead quickly pushed his tray to the side and rested his arms on the table

"Now why are you asking about the resistance?"

Tweek nervously rubbed the back of his neck

"W-well because I k-kinda want to g-get out of here"

The redhead eyes grew wide

"Are you serious?"

Tweek nodded

"Tweek this is dangerous hell cartman barely even made it out alive last night fatass was lucky as hell."

"I know it's not gonna be easy but kyle we're turning eighteen in like a week and with that comes the test a-and i heard t-that alot of people d-don't make it past that stage And i don't know what they do to the people that

Don't p-pass and I really don't want to find out"

Kyle laid his head down on the table tweek could hear the red head sigh before he sat back up

"Alright alright tweek I'll help you out"

There was a glimmer in the bonds eyes hearing those words

"R-really?"

"Yeah I'll try talking to kenny since hes the one doing. All the busting out hopefully he can help you out"

Tweek was ready to jump out of his seat in excitement but he had to remember that wasn't allowed

"W-wait what about y-you kyle don't you wanna leave"

"I'm not sure I want to risk it yet"

"ALRIGHT BREAKFAST IS OVER MAKE YOUR WAY TO YOUR DESIGNATED AREAS NOW"

kyle stood up

"Guess I'll see you later tweek"

Tweek stood up and nodded and walked away he made his way to dr.stones room

She was at her desk filing papers until tweek came in she cut her eyes up at him before giving him a sweet smile.

"Ah mr.tweek nice to see you again please have a seat"

The blond quickly sat in the seat infront of The desk and watched as dr.stone stored away the rest of the papers.

"So tell me how you're feeling today mr.tweek"

She took out a clip board

"I-I'm doing okay"

She nodded and began to write down something

"Mhm so I hear that you're turning eighteen next week"

"Y-yeah"

"That's a pretty big deal it means that you'll be a real citizen"the doctor said never once looking away from her clipboard

"Y-yes mam I know" tweek said as he shifted in his seat. Dr.stone cut her eyes at the blond before setting the clipboard down

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Y-yes"

"I'm only asking because you seem a little on edge and stuttering the medication we gave you are supposed to calm you down and help with that"

"I-i know"

"Your behavior is telling me two things one that you might not be taking it or two you might need a higher dosage and since you're telling me that you've been taking your medicine then the higher dosage is what you need"

Tweek didn't answer he just nodded

And watched as she picked her clipboard back up and began writing again

"Alright mr.tweak this is your last session with me I know you're probably glad."

She reached into her desk and pulled out a yellow bracelet and passed it to tweek

"You must wear this until your eighteenth"

Tweek took the bracelet and put it on

"Alright you're free to go have a nice morning"

Tweek nodded before standing up and leaving out of the room


	2. chapter 2

Tweek sat by himself at lunch today.

He was nervous because he hadn't spoken to kyle since Last week and tomorrow will be his birthday.

Did kyle forget about him?

Or did something happen to him?

Tweek was getting anxious he didn't even wanna eat his breakfast.

Just then kyle came walking up with his tray in hand

"Hey dude"

"Kyle Jesus where have you been all week?"

"Therapy with doctor stone"

Tweek looked at the neon green bracelet kyle had on

"Your bracelet is green"

"Yeah"

"M-mine is yellow...wait Why is it different colors?"

"I don't know man...but look I've spoken to kenny he said that his boss had decided to let him help you out so be ready tonight."

"T-tonight?"

"Yeah tonight theres no other night they can do it so"

"A-alright alright tonight it is. So what's the plan or how is he gonna meet me"

"Well since I have washing duties tonight I'll be helping him sneak in

He's doing everything else and all i have to say is this tweek

Listen to what he says kennys been doing this since he was sixteen the fucker knows what he's doing"

"R-right okay"

"Good luck tweek you're gonna definitely need it"

Tweek sat in his cell that night waiting for the guard to come in with his medication for tonight but instead hr came in with clothes

"Put this on and I'll see you tomorrow"

The guard stared at the blond before shaking his head and walking off

Tweek was confused he looked at the fresh pair of clothes he just recived

The color bright yellow way different from the white he was wearing. He quickly stripped from the clothes he was wearing and put the fresh new pair on.he sat back in bed and waited

minutes passed and the lights went out indicating that it was time for bed.

It was quiet in the room until he heard noise from outside his cell door it slowly opened up all tweek could see was light flashing In his face.the unknown person walked up to him he shined the light on his own face so Tweek could see him better his hair was blond and he had a black mask covering his face

"You're tweek tweak right?" the boy asked whispering as best as he could

Tweek nervously nodded

"I'm kenny I'm here to bust you out"

'oh God this is really happening' tweek thought to himself

"Come on i don't have all night"

"R-right right sorry sorry"

Tweek quickly hopped up out of bed

And followed the taller boy out of the room.they made their way to the stairs

"So you're turning eighteen tomorrow

Huh?"

Tweek nodded in response

By the time the got down to the last few steps tweek noticed that kyle was already down there keeping watch on the exit

"It's about time You two slow pokes got down here"

"Yeah yeah thanks for keeping a look out for me"

"No problem"

"You sure you don't wanna come with me and tweek kyle I mean the offer still stands and you got like what three more days till you turn eighteen"

"I'm sure"

"Alright then"

"Yeah so you two should hurry up and-" tweek saw The red heads face as it slowly drained from color he looked like he just saw a ghost

Kenny and tweek quickly looked in the direction of the steps and saw a guard holding them at gun point

"Shit and I thought this one would be a cakewalk" kenny said under his breath

"Did you three really think you could leave that easily?now I want all three of you to step away from that exit or I swear I'll blow your heads off"

Kenny and kyle looked at eachother and both nodded in their unspoken agreement.

Kenny quickly grabbed tweeks arm and pulled him out the exit and kyle came running out being them

"Hey" the guard yelled out running down the stairs chasing after them

A van pulled up infront of them and the sliding door slid open revealing a woman with long black hair

"Come on!" she yelled out

A gunshot rang throught tweeks ears he looked back and saw kyle falling in the ground

"K-kyle!"

The blond stopped running

"Tweek get to the van now"Kenny drmanded

Tweek quickly made his way to the van hopping in as quickly as he could

"Are you alright?"The black haired girl asked

Tweek nodded and answered out of breath

"I think so"

Soon kenny came in and wendy closed the door behind them

"Clyde take us away" kenny said

"You got it"

The black haired girl quickly took out a small knife and looked at tweek

"Give me your hand"

"W-what? W-why?"

"I have to get the tracking chip out"

"You're gonna cut it out"

"Duh"

"Y-you can't do that I don't want that!"

The black haired girl rolled her eyes

"Look you either let me do my thing or get kicked out of the van with them tracking you down and hope they don't shoot your ass for leaving"

Tweek looked around the cramped van and at his now wounded friend who was being taken Care of by kenny

"Fine"

"You might wanna close your eyes"

Tweek quickly closed his eyes tightly bracing himself for the pain he was about to recive but he was nowhere near prepared

"OW OW OW!" he yelled out

Soon she was finished and wrapped tweeks hands up

She smiled at tweek and tossed the chip out if the window

"See that wasn't so bad"

Tweek rubbed his hurt hand and watched as the black haired girl walked to kyle to do the same to him Kenny made his way over to tweek

"Yellow uniform...wow i guess you're lucky we got to you huh"

"W-whats wrong with a yellow uniform?" tweek asked confused

"Oh nothing" Kenny chuckled

"Anyways we're almost at our destination"

"W- what's gonna happen w-when we get there?"

"The boss is gonna want to see you two and we can also get you out of that hideous outfit"

As soon as they got to their destination kenny quickly grabbed up the wounded red head and handed him over To clyde so he could take him away tweek slowly stepped out of the van staring at another new person

This person was wearing all black except for the blue chullo that sat on his head

"Hey craig got you two new recruits" kenny said walking up to tweek patting him on the back

"The other one kinda got hurt on our way over so"

The raven haired boy stared at the two blonds before talking

"Alright new kid come follow Me"

Tweek nervously nodded and followed craig into a room he watched as the raven picked out some clothes for him to wear.

"These are your new clothes" the raven said handing over the clothes

"T-thanks"tweek said

The raven nodded

"Go to kenny he'll show you the room you will be sleeping in and wendy will be with you as soon as she takes care of the other boy"

"O-okay" tweek answered he couldn't help but twitch a bit.

He made his way out of the room and soon spotted kenny. He made his way over to the taller blond

"Oh good you got your new clothes. Follow me I'll take you to your room and you can change there"

"Ngh alright" tweek followed as Kenny led him to a room there were like five beds

"This is where you and kyle will be staying as soon as he recovers..so get dressed wendy will be coming for you soon"

"W-why?"

"Training night tweek"

"T-training? Ngh What I just got here!"

"Hey you wanna survive out here you have to go through it besides be glad shes only gonna be helping you learn how to handle a gun and not Hand to hand combat that comes later.

Kenny left the room and tweek started to change into his new clothes

After a few minutes Wendy came into the room

"Tweek tweak right?"wendy asked

Tweek nodded

"Well are you ready for your training"

"Y-yeah I'm ready"


	3. chapter 3

Tweek and wendy were in the gun shooting range. Wendy was watching as tweek was shooting the targets

"That's the right way to do it, now look down the sight"

Tweek took one last shot

"Good job now lets see the results"

He and wendy walked up and looked at the target

"Not bad for a rookie tweek"

"T-thanks"

Wendy nodded at him

"Alright well we're done for now.. I gotta go check up on the wounded one"

"Okay"

He watched as wendy walked away

He made his way out of the gun range and took walked around trying to find something to do. Soon he spotted craig. It looked like he was looking at a picture he walked over to the teen

"H-hello?" tweek said the raven looked up

"What is it?" he said in his monotone voice

"Y-you seemed kinda down I wanted to know i-if you were alright"

The raven looked back at the photograph one more time before putting it into his pocket

"Why are you worried about me?"

"W-well ngh I mean you guys took me in and showed me kindness I figured you know I should return the kindness i guess"

The blond sat down next to the raven

"B-besides I don't know what would of happened if ngh i-if i stayed back there"

"They would of killed you"

The raven said tweek looked at him in shock

"W- what?"

Craig chuckled

"Your yellow uniform you had on meant that they marked you as indecisive meaning they were debating in wether or not you would survive in their stupid utopia. There was a high possibility that they would of just killed you off though. That's what they do to most that are marked as indecisive"

"Th-ngh-they were gonna kill me?!"

"Yep"

"B-but they can't do that"

"Tweek they've been doing that for years it's survival of the fittest if you prove that your not good enough they just pick you off Simple as that"

Tweek looked at his yellow paper bracelet

"You still have that on?"

"Y-yeah I guess i-ngh should take it off huh?"

"Yeah"

Craig took out his pocket knife and cut the bracelet off

"There you go"

"Thanks"

The raven nodded putting the pocket knife back up

"T-that picture you was looking at w-was it of someone important..if you don't mind me asking"

"Yeah it is"

"Hmm" tweek hummed looking down at his hands

"So how The training go?"

"It was good w-wendy said i did good"

"Really?"

"Yeah s-she was surprised that i actually was able to have p-pretty good aim with my s- shaking"

"Well next up is teaching you combat.. You ready for that"

"I-i don't know"

"Well you're gonna have to be ready..fighting against Wendy isn't a joke"

"Wendy d-does alot of the training here d-doesn't she"

"Yeah but that's because she's more experienced nichole is as well but her trainings are way more difficult than Wendy's"

Craig stood up from his seat

"I have to go

I've got some things to take care of right now..besides it's still night so you might want to get some rest"

"I-i could use some rest right about n-now"

Tweek stood up and walked away to his room Kenny was already sleeping and he made his way over to an unoccupied bed and got in getting comfortable

It was hard for tweek to sleep though

The thoughts of almost getting killed off because he wasn't good enough.

He closed his eyes trying to forget about it.

The next day tweek was woken up by kenny who dropped a basket of clotes on his bed

"Wakey wakey sleepy head"

Tweek sat up

"Sorry to wake you but I need you to take these dirty clothes out back also when you come back breakfast will be served"

Tweek sighed and nodded as soon as kenny left the room he got up out of his bed and picked up the basket and walked out of the room. He made his way to the back and saw a big door he opened it and walked out and srarted making his way to the building next door but he ended up tripping over dropping all of the clothes out of the basket onto the icy ground

"Shit" tweek said as he bent down putting the clothes back into the basket pretty soon he started hearing footsteps walking twords him he looked up and saw an unfamiliar black haired boy standing right In front of him.


	4. chapter 4

Tweek stood up from the ground facing the black haired boy

"Who are you?" the black haired boy asked

The blond swollowed the lump in his throat

"I- I'm tweek" The blond answered

"Tweek huh? You're the one that escaped with someone named kyle recently?"

"Y-yes I am"

"Where is he?"

"I-I um"

"Marsh?" tweek heard a voice call out behind him he looked and saw craig standing a few feet behind

Stan smirked

"Heh craig long time no see huh?"stan said as he lit up a cigarette

Tweek slowly started backing away while craig Made his way to stan

"Why the fuck are you here stan?"

"Why The hostility? Anyways I'm not here looking for a fight if that's what you're wondering but I came here looking for someone"

Craig crossed his arm

"Who?"

Stan looked back at the twitchy blond

"The person that escaped with him his names kyle I heard about the escape and about him so where Is he?"

"He's with us"

"Take me to him"

"No"

"Excuse me?" stan looked at craig like the boy just lost his mind

"Dude take me to kyle right now"

"You're not allowed in stan remember?"

Stan chuckled

"You're pushing my patients craig"

"So?"

"If I'm not allowed in then bring him out"

"Let me think about that hmm...nah"

"Dammit tucker quit fucking with me!"

Stan raised his voice craig looked at tweek

"Tweek go get kyle"

"W-will do" the blond walked away

Craig looked back at stan flipping him off as stan answered him back by blowing smoke in his face

"You haven't changed a bit tucker just the same asshole you've always been huh?"

"You haven't changed either marsh"

Soon tweek returned with kyle

"Stan!" the red head went to hug stan

"It really is you.. Dude "

"Yeah Kyle its me"

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"I heard about another resistance break out i also heard that you escaped and well..kyle come join me"

"J-join you?"

"Yes kyle you don't have to stay here with these nobodies"

"Stan i-"

"Come on kyle I came all the way down here for you"

Kyle looked at tweek

Then back at stan

"O-okay"

"W-what kyle you're gonna leave just like that?"tweek said

"I'm Sorry but stans my friend tweek you know that"

"Alright lets go I don't want to hang around here longer than I'm supposed to"

The two started walking away

"Kyle" tweek yelled out craig put his hand on his shoulder

"Let them go tweek" the raven said

"B-but"

"Kyle made up his mind so let him go"

The raven looked at the clothes that was scattered on the ground and began picking them up and putting them into the basket tweek helped

"S-sorry i d-dropped them"

"It's okay they were dirty anyways so no harm done"

Tweek picked up the basket of clothes

"I better ngh get these to the laundry room then"

"You do that" the raven said walking away

Tweek made his way over to the building meeting wendy

"Hey tweek"

"Hey"

"I'll take that" wendy says as she takes the basket out of his hand

She sets it down and looked back at tweek

"So where's kenny?"

"He's somewhere,

"H-he sent you instead of coming here himself?"

Tweek nodded

"Same old kenny always looking for An excuse to avoid even the most simplest of tasks"

"Alright well you can leave now I've got it from here.. Gotta do this then make sure my patient is doing well"

"Y-you mean kyle?"

"Yeah"

"O-oh you won't have to check on him anymore"

The black haired girl cocked an eyebrow looking at tweek confused

"Why not?"

"B-because he left"

"He left? When?"

"Not to long ago he l-left with this guy named s-stan"

Tweek watched as the raven haired girl's expression changed from confused to a smile she crossed her arm and nodded her head

"That was quick thought we'd have him for a little while longer...oh well, you can still go and make sure you tell kenny that he's doing the laundry next time."

"Okay,will do."


	5. ch 5

Tweek was practicing fighting with Wendy which wasn't as fun as you'd think.

"Hey Wendy." Nicole spoke distracting the two from their practice.

"Kenny told me to come get you,he needs you for something."

"Alright I'll be right there,so me a favor nicole and practice with tweek."

"Sure thing."

Wendy walked off and tweek was now feeling nervous he remembered what craig said about her being a bit challenging in her fighting and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet.

"So you're the new recruit I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yeah that's uh that's me."

Nicole nodded and crossed her arms.

"So what's your name?"

"It's tweek."

"So tweek let me ask you something on a scale of one to ten how good do you think your fighting skills are?"

"Uh I don't know I mean I can fight a little, I guess a five."

She nodded again

"Okay...hit me.."

"What?!"

"Come on throw a punch as hard as you can and don't hold back."

"But I might hurt you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me, look right now I am your enemy I'm in your way and all you need to do to get me out of your way is to hit Me, now swing!"

"Okay." Tweek replied taking a deep breath before taking a swing at nichole, nichole quickly grabbed his swinging arm throwing him.over her shoulder causing him to hit the ground which. Ended up hurting him a little.

"You hesitated there a little tweek."

"Did you really have to thrown me like that?" Tweek asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah."

Tweek stood up off the ground and saw craig approaching them.

"Nichole I thought I told you not to fight to rought with the inexperienced."

"Hey that wasn't rough I was simply blocking his attack,and if you think that was rough then wait until an enemy gets a hold of him."

"Craig!" They heardc Wendy yelling running up twords the raven, when she stopped she bent over out of breath from the run.

"Craig thank God I found you."

"What's wrong Wendy?"

Wendy stood back up and brushed her bang out of her face. "I just got done talking to kenny and we just learned that your sister Tricia is in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that their planning on killing her soon, like real soon."

"How do you know this?"

"Kenny saw it just now when he hacked into their system, they have her marked as red and In like a few weeks their gonna kill her."

"But don't you have to be eighteen before they do that." Nichole asked

"Yes, but for some reason they want to go ahead and do her's instead, I think it's their way of luring craig out, I have a strong feeling that they're using her as bait, but the real question is,is what will we do?"

Everyone turned to craig waiting on an answer from him but he was silent.without making any eye contact with any of them he turned and walked out of the room.

"Craig!?" Wendy said walking after him and tweek followed.

They made their way into a room tweek could see craig getting out weapons.

"Craig what are you gonna do?" Wendy asked "what does it look like I'm gonna do Wendy? I'm gonna go get my sister."

"Craig you do know that this could be a trap right, you going to save her is exactly what they want you to do."

Craig slammed his hands on the desk. "My sister is in danger Wendy, trap or not I'm not gonna sit here and let her get killed!"

He opened the desk drawer and pulled out his pocket knife "I made a promise to her and I'm not planning on breaking it anytime soon."

"Ok craig I get it but look you need to stop and think things through right quick because you can't just go in their guns blazing you'll die before you even get to her."

"Who said I would be going in guns blazing?"

"Your weapon of choice says it."

Craig picked up his silence pistol "I got a silencer is that better? Also I have a tranquilizer."

Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Wendy tell everyone that I'll be back as soon as possible."

Craig made his way to the exit but Wendy quickly grabbed him firmly by the arm.

"Craig you're not going."

He yanked his arm away "I've made up my mind wendy,and I'm not gonna let you change it."

"JESUS CRAIG THERE'S SERIOUSLY NO WAY OF GETTING THROUGH THAT THICK FUCKING SKULL OF YOURS,listen we can get your sister out a lot safer if we work and figure it out together,and we'll have better luck planning it out than you going in like a lunatic."

"Fine Wendy,if you think that you guys can come up with a plan then be my guest, you have until tomorrow though."

"Tomorrow? Bu-"

"You two can leave now Wendy."

Wendy sighed turning twords tweek.

"Come on tweek let's get out of here."

They exited the room and Wendy closed Craig's door.

"I swear, usually Craig's able to be calm and understanding about most thing's but when it comes to his sister...anyways tweek it's late you should rest up, you got training in the morning,and I got to go talk And come up with some ideas with the team."

"You guys don't need any help."

"Nah I think we can figure something out."

"O-okay Wendy."

He watched as Wendy walked away trying to find the other's,tweek started walking away as well but stopped when he heard Craig's door opening up and saw craig walking out of the room.he saw that craig was carrying a gun. Was craig going to leave out and go get his sister even though he told wendy he wasn't?

Tweek decided to follow craig and see what the raven was up to he saw craig walking to a van.he watched as craig searched around making sure nobody saw him,before getting in, tweek quickly made his way to the van hopping into the back without craig noticing, soon craig drove off still unaware. When craig reached his destination he quickly got out of the car and made his way to the building.

Climbing up into the roof. Tweek got out of the van and silently followed.

Tweek spotted craig opening up the window on the roof and hop in. Tweek followed after. Craig made his way into a room,there was a computer in it he turned hacked it now looking for the room his sister would be held in.

Craig stopped after feeling like someone was watching. He quickly grabbed for his silencer and shot at the doorway with his silencer startling tweek. Craig kept his gun pointed to the door. "Whose there? Show yourself or I'll shoot again."

Soon tweek slowly walked into view and craig lowered his weapon his eyes widened not expecting to see tweek.

"Tweek? What the fuck are you doing here,no how did you even get here?!"

"I-i followed you."

"I can see that...but why?"

"I don't know."

Craig sighed putting his gun up "great now I have not only one,but two people to look after." Craig turned and looked back at the computer before shutting it down.he turned back to the now nervous blond "look since you're tagging along I need you to stick close to me and Don't wonder off I can't have your ass getting killed!" He said shoving a gun to tweek.

"Take this to protect yourself just in case."

Tweek grabbed the gun and they both started heading down the hall.

"Ngh-where are we going?"

"They're holding her on the fifth floor so were heading up there."

Craig walked up to the elevator and pushed the call button and looked back at tweek.

"Stay on alert at all times tweek,if wendy doesn't kill me from sneaking out she'll definitely kill me for letting you die."

Tweek nodded and the elevator started to open tweek could see a guard standing inside.

"CRAIG!"tweek yelled pointing at the guard who held up the gun getting ready to shoot them both. But craig turned around just in time and knocked the gun out of his hand before smashing the guards head against the wall knocking him out.

"That's one guard down." Craig said

"Come on get in the elevator,I don't want to stay here longer than I have to."

Tweek nodded and got into the elevator waiting for craig to press the button to the fifth floor.

Soon the doors opened again and tweek and craig both stepped out walking down the hall.Craig made a sudden stop holding up his hand behind him telling tweek to stop as well as he looked around the corner and saw A guard standing by a door.

"That's the room she's in." Craig whispered to tweek.

Craig reached for his tranquilizer gun and aimed it at the guard and shot at his neck. They waited until the man was down until they decided to make a move, craig searched the guards pocket for the key and unlocked the door. His sister was asleep so he went to wake her.

"Tricia wake up."

"Hmm?" She answered before opening her eyes, she quickly sat up when she saw it was craig.

"Craig?What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to get you out."

"I didn't expect to see you so soon."she said

"Same...look get up we don't really have much time."

"Okay. Tricia got up putting on her shoes and following the two out.

"So whose the other guy?"

"That's tweek he was kind of an unexpected tag along."

Tricia nodded before turning to look at tweek "nice to meet you tweek." Tweek nodded at her in response.

They made their way back to the elevator getting in and craig pressed the button for the first floor and the elevator started moving.

"So what have you been up to since you left this place?" Tricia asked crossing her arm.

"The usual.helping people bust out,building up a solid team,focusing on not dying."

Soon the elevator doors opened and they stepped out heading to the door but was caught off guard by the sound of a gunshot. They looked around and found out That they were surrounded.

"Shit."craig said under his breath.

"You three are coming with us."

"Craig What do we do?" Tweek whispered

Craig took a deep breath. "Tweek,tricia, on the count of three I want you to hide."

"What?"

"Just do IT." One of the guards started slowly approaching them.

"One...two.." Craig waited until the guard was only a few feet away from him.

"THREE!' He yelled grabbing hold of the guard and managing to take hold of the weapon. Tweek and Tricia made their way to a safe hiding spot watching craig shoot the guard's using one as a shield. He dropped the guard and managed to hide shooting them like that.

Tweek stayed hidden with Tricia covering his ears from the multiple gunshots being heard. All of a sudden he heard tricia yelling.

"CRAIG!" He looked and saw her running twords craig who had been shot without him knowing.

"Tricia come back!" Tweek yelled

But tricia didn't listen she kept making her way to her wounded brother.

"SHIT!" Tweek yelled out.

Tweek made his way over to the two hearing the sound of gunshots flying by his head.

"CRAIG ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"Tricia asked

"I'm fine."

Tweek waa trying to figure out a plan he needed to make sure that his friends were able to get out safely.

"Tricia you think you can get craig back to the elevator?"

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna need you to try.' Look just get him there I'll cover you both"

"No!" Craig yelled

"I'm not leaving especially since I know you'll get killed."

"Craig right now you're wounded which means that you basically have no choice right now..if you stay you'll end up dying."

"Tweek I'm not."

"Tricia take Craig and make sure He's

Safe."

Tricia Nodded "come on Craig."

"I can't leave you tweek."

"I'll be fine don't worry."

"You heard the man Craig let's go!"

Craig was able to stand leaning on his sister for sipport

Tweek started blindly shooting at the guards until tricia and craig was in the elevator.

One of the guards managed to sneak up behind him and pushing the blond to the ground.

"I got him!" The guard yelled out and the shots stopped. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion and the guard next to tweek had been shot.

Tweek heard more gunshots and when he looked around he noticed the guards dying from left to right.

He spotted stan and some of his people running out of hiding scaring the rest of the guards and causing them to retreat stan made his way over to tweek and held out a hand for the boy to grab.

Tweek grabbed it and stan helped him up.

"So we meet again."

"S-stan."

"Come with me I'll get you out of here."

"B-but wait what about Craig!?"

"Leslie's getting them don't worry."

Tweek nodded and followed stan out into the dark streets and into a van.

Moments later Leslie came back with both tricia and craig And they got into the van.

"Craig are you alright!?" Tweek asked

Craig nodded "I'm fine, don't worry"

They made it back to their hideout Kenny Wendy and nichole were standing outside the van when tweek opened it.he grabbed into craig helping the injured raven out of the van. Wendy walked up to him and slapped him.

"You idiot I told you not to go there,not only that but you took tweek too!"

"Hey-hey wendy relax" kenny said taking craig away from tweek and leading him into the infirmary, tricia followed them.

"Alright I guess our work here is done." Leslie said smiling at tweek.

"Wait how did you guy's know to come and save us?"

"Stan heard about the whole tricia thing, he was the one that basically predicted this happening, you should thank him for saving your ass, now

Look out for craig won't you tweek, stan won't admit it but that man's important,and even though they don't see eye to eye they still do care About helping eachother out whenever possible,and the world can't afford to lose a good leader so soon."

"Okay, I'll look after him."

Leslie smiled "good." She turned away and got into the van with the rest of her team and they left.


End file.
